Athrun's Present for Cagalli
by th-banana
Summary: My first fanfic! :D Happy Birthday Cagalli! & Kira!


My first fanfic! :D Read and Review! I'm sorry for the not-so-romantic name. I'm not good with titles.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.**

* * *

Athrun Zala was at a loss. It was his girlfriend – Cagalli Yula Athha's birthday next week and he had no idea what to give her. He had invited Kira Yamato, Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule over to his house to give him some ideas.

Athrun asked, "Okay guys, we're gathered here at my house today because I need all of your help to find the prefect birthday present for Cagalli. So give me some ideas. I need creative ones! Dearka, you start first."

Dearka replied, "Just give her your virginity. That's the best present ever." Athrun blushed bright red at the statement.

Kira, being an overprotective brother, glared at Dearka, "DEARKA! Are you telling Athrun to have sex with my sister? I will never allow that to happen!" Kira then noticed that Athrun looked a bit disappointed and added in, "Athrun, you'd better don't even think about it!"

Athrun nodded his head vigorously and continued, "That was a lousy idea, Dearka. Yz-" Dearka interrupted, "Trust me Athrun, it's the best idea seriously. If I were a girl, I would be over the moon and the stars if the guy I love gives me his virginity as a present to me on my birthday."

"Just shut up Dearka." Kira mumbled.

Athrun noticed the rising anger of Kira and tried to change the topic, "Okay, as I was saying, Yzak-" Dearka interrupted Athrun once again, "Hey Yzak, what's with the grumpy face?"

All the while when the rest were talking, Yzak was already feeling grumpy and seething in a corner of the room. After what Dearka said, Yzak couldn't contain his anger anymore, "Shut up Elsman! And damn you Zala, calling me at 3am to invite me to your house for such stupid things! Why can't you just ask Kira? He's her twin!"

Athrun sweat-dropped and said, "Okay, calm down Yzak." He then turned to Kira, "Okay Kira, any ideas?" Kira thought hard and said, "Uh sorry Athrun, I'm not good with such things. Ask Lacus."

Athrun slapped his forehead, "Oh yeah, I should have ask Lacus right from the start!" Yzak grumbled, "Yeah, damn you Zala!" Athrun took out his cellphone and dialed Lacus's number.

After a few rings, Lacus picked up the call, "Hello, Lacus Clyne speaking."

Athrun spoke, "Hey Lacus, Athrun here. Are you free right now?"

Lacus replied in a sweet voice, "Yeah why?"

"Oh, can I meet you at the Park in 10 minutes? I need your help."

"Sure, see you. Bye."

After Lacus ended the call, Athrun took his jacket and ran out of the door, shouting, "Thanks loads Kira! See you guys!" Kira shouted back, "HEY ATHRUN! YOU OWE ME A BIG, FAT PRESENT!"

10 minutes later, at the Park

Lacus was already sitting on a bench waiting for Athrun. Athrun ran over to her and muttered a "sorry". Lacus smiled and said, "Take a seat, Athrun." After Athrun sat down, she continued, "Okay, so what do you want me to help you with?"

Athrun replied, "Uh, you know, it's Cagalli's birthday next week…" Lacus continued his sentence, "And you need my help in finding a present?" Athrun looked down at the ground and nodded his head.

Lacus exclaimed, "You've come to the right person!" Athrun was shocked at Lacus's sudden outburst, "Uh what?" Lacus smiled sweetly and replied, "I was thinking maybe you can play a song for Cagalli." Athrun smiled at the idea, "This is a great idea!" But the realization that he cannot play the piano struck him, "But I can't play the piano! I mean I'm a music idiot!"

Lacus then said, "You can learn, there's still time. Think hard, there's someone who can help you." Athrun had a questioning look on his face and thought to himself, "Hmm, but who can teach me? Not Dearka, not Yzak, not Kira, not Miriallia, not Lacus, not Shiho…" He shouted out, "Ah yes Nicol!" Lacus smiled and nodded her head at him, "Okay, I guess I shall go now. I have to go prepare for the twins' party. Good luck and all the best."

Upon hearing "the twins' party", Athrun realized something, "OH SHIT, I FORGOT TO GET A PRESENT FOR KIRA! Argh, forget it, I shall make a robotic bird to accompany his Birdy. Speaking of which, I can make a robotic cat for Cagalli too."

Athrun took out his cellphone and dialed Nicol's number.

"Hello, Nicol speaking."

"Hey Nicol, it's Athrun. Can you teach me how to play the song 'Find the Way'?"

Nicol replied, "Yeah sure, come over to my house now."

Athrun muttered a "thanks" and ended the call, he then ran to Nicol's house.

Athrun spent almost 10 hours at Nicol's house each day to master the song 'Find the Way', and he finally mastered the song on the day before Cagalli's birthday. Not only this, he also stayed up every night to make the robotic bird and cat for Kira and Cagalli.

18th May, 7pm, at Lacus's house

Every friend of the twins' was gathered at Lacus's house to celebrate their birthday, except Athrun. Cagalli was wandering around the room, trying to spot a mass of blue hair among the crowds. Kira saw her looking frantically for Athrun and went over to comfort her, "Relax Cagalli, I'm sure he'll be here. Just wait awhile more." Actually, Kira was also wondering where Athrun was, he had yet to receive his big, fat present from him.

18th May, 11pm, at Lacus's house

After 4 hours, Athrun was still not there. One could almost see tears coming out from Cagalli's eyes. She couldn't believe that Athrun was not there, he had promised to celebrate her birthday with her every year. She felt unwell and went over to Lacus and said, "Sorry Lacus, but I'm not feeling too well right now. I guess I shall go home first."

Lacus looked worriedly at her and asked, "Are you okay? Do you need me to ask someone to send you home?" Cagalli shook her head and left.

As Cagalli stepped out into the darkness, she heard a "meow" coming from the bushes. She thought to herself, "A cat." She continued walking, however, the "meow" became louder and it sounded rather pitiful. Being a compassionate lady with a soft heart for animals, Cagalli turned back and went to the bushes. She found a blond robotic cat among the bushes and spoke, "This cat is so cute! Wait, a robotic cat..?" She thought of Athrun as she knew that he has a penchant for robotics.

The cat ran away from the bushes, and Cagalli ran after it. Minutes later, she found herself in front of the Zala Mansion. The cat was sitting outside the gate, looking expectantly at her. She smiled and picked up the cat. She pushed the gates open and stepped into the mansion.

"Do you like the cat?" someone whispered on her neck. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with Athrun. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I do. Thanks." She noticed that Athrun looked weary and asked, "Athrun, what've you been doing these past few days? You looked terrible." Athrun motioned for her to keep quiet and extended his hand to her.

Cagalli accepted and she was led to the piano. Athrun sat her down, and went to sit beside her. He turned to look at Cagalli and started to play "Find the Way". He played it perfectly, and Cagalli was stunned. She knew Athrun to be a guy who is a music idiot, how could he manage to play her favourite song so well then? She suddenly realized why Athrun looked so weary; he had been practicing hard for the song and also staying up late at night to make the robotic cat for her. She felt touched, and tears began streaming out from her eyes.

When the song was over, Athrun turned to Cagalli and wiped the tears from her face.

He asked, "What's wrong, Cagalli?"

Cagalli continued sobbing, "It's no-nothing. I just feel so touched by what you've done. Thank you and I really love the song and the cat. I've decided to name the cat 'Asuran' after you."

Athrun smiled knowingly at her and said, "Happy Birthday, Cagalli."

* * *

So how was it? Comments greatly appreciated, and I'm really sorry for the poor grammar and vocabulary.

th-banana


End file.
